Currently, traffic (e.g., foot traffic) in a building, such as an office building, may be regulated on the basis of user credentials. For example, a person may carry a card or the like that can be swiped or presented to an access terminal. In some instances, the card may serve a dual-purpose, such as an employee identification badge. The person may be provided access to a resource (e.g., an elevator car, a floor of the building, entrance to a space (e.g., an office) within the building, etc.) if the person is authorized to access the resource.
When a person enters a building, they may request access to, e.g., an elevator by depressing a button on a hall box located in an elevator lobby. The depression of the button may serve to call an elevator car to the lobby floor to transport the person to destination floor, which may be selected by the user once the user enters the elevator car.